


I headcannon them as friends

by mythgirltaryn



Category: Gravity Falls, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, we need more multicrossover fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythgirltaryn/pseuds/mythgirltaryn
Summary: Oneshots about these being friends, in many different universes.





	1. Atlantica

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot take place in Kingdom hearts/totally spies au is which these kids are a team of spies and work for a mysterious boss, who named is unknown they are just known as "boss", and their boss sent them on missions all over the universes.
> 
> For those who don't know, Kingdom hearts is a video game where you visit a variety of Disney properties and totally spies is about a trio of teenage spies.

"WOW! Guys, look at this." Mabel yelled to the poor boys who she left behind in her bubbles.  
But can you blamed her this is one of her many dreams come true, SHE'S A MERMAID!  
Once the boss told them they need to turn into mermaids for this mission, she shoved her brother and Ciel out of the way and cannonballed into the magical pool. (She apologized afterward don't worry. )  
Ever since she got to Atlantica, she has been zooming left, right, back and forth, up and down, everywhere wanting to experience all this new world have to offer. Leaving her male companions to constantly regain their energy to catch up.  
Now it seems, they completely pooped out because they currently inching their way up the rock she was on.  
"What," Alois asked between breaths.  
Mabel smirked and tilted forward. "Look."  
The boys swam to the top of the mountain and noticed...  
"Is that it?" Ciel asked.  
"Yup, It is," Raivis said as holding up the picture their boss given them and comparing it to the city before them. "Atlantica."  
"It's beautiful!" Alois awed.  
"Yeah," Mabel agreed. "Hey Dipper!, do you think we'll get to see Mermando there?"  
"Mabel. This is another world. Mermando is from our world." Dipper said kinda condescendingly  
"Hey, you'll never know. Maybe there some type of magical portal that connects our world with this world and we never knew because it was underwater." Mabel countered  
Alois butted in before the twins could get more heated. "Anywho, Let's find this Ariel girl."  
"Yes, Triton's daughter. How are Earth are we going to talk to Triton's daughter?" Ciel asked as him, the twins, Alois and Raivis turned to Peter.  
"Why is everyone looking at me?!"  
"You're the one who said, 'I'll have a plan when we get there.' " Dipper said.  
"Oh, right," Peter remembered. "Well, I'll had a plan when we get closer." He said and then he heads off.  
"He did know that he could have thought of a plan right here, right?" Ciel asked.  
"No, didn't think about it." Raivis sighed and he left to follow Peter with the others not so far.


	2. School Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot take place is a pretty normal modern slice of life au. Now the kids are normal kids going to the same school and in the same English class. The prompt is they are given a project where they had to choose a book to read as a group, then as a group, they have to write an essay explaining themes in that book. They now working on their essay on google docs.

_"...But Usurping Hindley's heights was good even. Heathcliff wanted_ suffering _. He knew he couldn't get it for the drunkard so he looked towards his son."_

Alois_T_Faustus: Are to kidding me with this? XD  
Mabel_A_Pines: >o< ALLE!  
Alois_T_Faustus: I sorry but really? =_= This is so overdramatic.  
Matthew_A_Pines: Like you can do better?  
Alois_T_Faustus: Nope! ^^ but Seriously -_- turn it down a notch. You're analyzing the theme, not! rewriting the whole book.  
Matthew_A_Pines: Hey! You know how Ms. Meck is about voice  
Alois_T_Faustus: -_-+ I know  
Ciel_P_Michealis: You should, the other day when I was passing back papers, I saw on yours that she wrote "VOICE!" on top of your response.  
Alois_T_Faustus: '3' I was worrying when you would chime in  
Peter_S_Oxenstierna: Hey guys, I reread the rubric and we need five themes.

"Fuck," The four others friends said complete unison from their respected locations.

Alois_T_Faustus: TTOTT WHY DIDN'T CHOOSE MOCKINGBIRD INSTEAD!  
Raivis_L_Galente: Hey, I back from the toilet. What was I missing?  
Peter_S_Oxenstierna: We all agreed that we hate Ms. Meck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone guess the book they writing about? If you get it right, I'll write a oneshot with a prompt of your choice! (HAS TO BE TEEN OR UNDER)


	3. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot doesn't take back in a sperific au. It could take place in the first oneshot's au or in an au where they all live in the black butler universe.

One day, Ciel was working on his usual paperwork in the silence of his manor.  
Already, something was off.  
Alois, Mabel, and Peter were in the manor today, (Along with Dipper and Raivis but he wasn't worried about them.) and they were not making a sound.  
Ciel stood up from his desk, grabbed his pistol from under his pillow. He cocks it and holds it front of him, in that basic gun holding position. He slowly opened his door and walked into the hall.  
The hall was completely empty, his steps echoed.  
"OI! Is anyone he-" His call was cut off by hands grabbing him and pulling him towards them, into another room.  
"Chill, It's us," Alois said.  
Ciel turned around to see all his male friends in the same room. Dipper and Alois were standing near the door so he guessed that they were the ones who grabbed him and Peter and Raivis were curled up at the end of the bed.

"Okay, What's going o-"  
"Lizzie's in the manor," Alois responded.  
"We thought that if we sent Mabel, she'll be contained in one room, but no, it made it worse, it made it 2x worse!" Peter cried.  
"They already have taken over the east wing," Raivis added.  
"All we had to do is keep quiet and they would find us," Dipper said.  
BAM  
The door slammed open and standing in the doorway were the two girls they were dreading. Elizabeth with a roll of pink silk and lace in her arms and Mabel with her BeDazzler in her hand. Peter was the first to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, subscribe :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment and Critique


End file.
